Acordar é um processo
by entlzab
Summary: Quando acorda, Sirius Black parece um gato gordo e preguiçoso. Slash.


Título: Acordar é um processo  
Classificação: M  
Par: Harry/Sirius  
Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
Avisos: Essa fic foi produzida para a magnífica Paula Lírio, minha amiga secreta no AO de Natal da PSF em 2007. Ela pediu fluffy, naughty, rotina, relação estabelecida, e ela ganhou isso.

**Acordar é um processo**

Sirius Black estranhamente abriu os olhos sem se mexer, naquela lânguida manhã de domingo. Normalmente, Sirius se mexeria incansavelmente, espreguiçando-se todo como um gato grande e gordo, anunciando o seu despertar de maneira inequívoca. Após tantos anos em Azkaban, sem direito a acordar à hora que bem entendesse, Sirius adiava propositalmente o momento de deixar de dormir. Acordar era um processo, um processo lento e preguiçoso.

Seu parceiro, por outro lado, era completamente diferente. Acostumado a acordar cedo pelos tios que exigiam café quente de manhãzinha, Harry Potter era ligeiro a sair da cama. Rotineiramente, ele pegava o _Profeta Diário_ lá embaixo, punha o café para preparar na cozinha e subia para ler o jornal na cama. Sirius ainda estaria dormindo, e começaria a anunciar o seu "processo de despertar", sempre em etapas. Durante o "processo" de Sirius, Harry notaria que o namorado tinha acordado. Então Harry ergueria os olhos do jornal, olharia para o lado. A visão do cabelo desarrumado, do jeito preguiçoso, dos olhos fora de foco faria a sua jovem anatomia despertar para o namorado. Não era rotina, mas geralmente os dois já começavam a se embolar antes que o café ficasse pronto.

Era bom acordar assim.

Naquela manhã, porém, Sirius notou que Harry parecia muito interessado no _Profeta_, interessado a ponto de ignorar que ele já estava acordado. "_Droga_", pensou. _"Harry nem olha para mim."._ Decidiu aproveitar o momento para olhar seu jovem amante com uma atenção que ele raramente conseguia.

Era mesmo uma sorte que Harry o tivesse aceitado. Sempre houvera amor entre os dois, mas o caminho até o relacionamento tinha sido difícil para ambos. O fato de os dois estarem presos na ilusão de heterossexualidade ser sinônimo de felicidade não ajudou muito. A diferença de idade também foi difícil de superar.

Se Sirius pensasse nesses obstáculos naquele momento, era até risível. Porque ele amava Harry com todas as suas forças, e agradecia a todos os deuses por tê-lo em sua vida. Harry era a sua salvação, o motivo que o mantinha são, a razão para sair da cama. Ou melhor, ficar na cama.

Como naquele momento, em que, deitado em meio aos lençóis, Sirius olhava o corpo de Harry como se pudesse se embriagar com aquela visão. Como o jornal aberto lhe impedia a visão da cintura para cima, Sirius encarou o que estava à mostra: as coxas pálidas e bem torneadas pela prática do Quidditch, adornadas aqui e ali por pêlos claros esparsos. Baixando o olhar, ele viu os pés magros e compridos, de artelhos bem definidos e unhas bem aparadas, lembrando como esses dedos tinham um jeito de enroscarem nos seus cabelos quando os tornozelos eram apoiados nos ombros, nos momentos de paixão.

Com esse pensamento, Sirius definitivamente começou a acordar um pouco mais.

Ele se espreguiçou morosamente,chegando ainda mais perto do amante. Harry geralmente dormia sem roupa, então quando o olhar de Sirius se ergueu, ele deu de cara com o seu objeto de desejo a encará-lo. Mesmo flácido, era uma força da natureza. Proporcional, bem-feito, agradável ao olhar e ao toque, fazia Sirius recorrer a imagens mentais de seu estado ereto, a cor avermelhada, apaixonada, lambuzado pelo gel lubrificante ou umedecido dentro de sua própria boca. A imagem mental foi substituída pela memória da textura de veludo sobre aço, do volume quente que o completava por dentro quando o penetrava e do gosto inconfundível de Harry, que evocava sentimentos de posse, de ternura, de pertencimento.

Sirius não precisava mais ficar de olhos abertos para imaginar o resto do corpo que ele tanto amava. A memória trazia os demais sentidos. Sirius se entregou à memória dos sentidos com grande prazer. Ele quase podia sentir como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Especialmente a visão do rosto de Harry, crispado de prazer, nos estertores da paixão, ou a audição dos pequenos gemidos que ele dava quando Sirius assumia as rédeas e o estocava sem a mínima pressa, sabendo que aquilo enlouquecia o jovem e impaciente amante. Sirius também não tinha muita paciência, e aí mesmo é que ele torturava Harry com movimentos lentos até o rapaz protestar, em alto e bom som, sobre suas necessidades insatisfeitas. O rosto de Harry ao atingir sua satisfação era uma imagem gravada a ferro e fogo na mente do Animago.

Todo o corpo de Sirius estava desperto, àquela altura. Ele estava ficando rapidamente a ponto de bala.

Mas nada de Harry desgrudar daquele maldito jornal. Que frustração!

Naquele momento, Sirius desistiu de esperar Harry tomar a iniciativa. Rolando com agilidade sobre os lençóis, colocou-se rapidamente entre as coxas que estivera apreciando. Olhou rapidamente para cima e não pôde deixar de perceber que as mãos segurando o jornal tremiam ligeiramente. E o objeto de desejo, flácido até o momento, começava a se mexer inequivocamente, também despertando.

"_Isso mesmo, está na hora de acordar"_, pensou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

Uma vez estabelecido que ambos estavam acordados o suficiente, era o momento de despertar apropriadamente. Sirius esticou os lábios o máximo que pôde para abocanhar todo o amante, ou o máximo que podia.

De jornal na mão, Harry Potter sabia que Sirius estava acordado no momento em que ele mudara o seu padrão de respiração. Harry era esse tipo de amante que prestava atenção nas pequenas coisas, nos detalhes. Aprendera com a convivência com sua tia Petúnia e divertia-se pensando no que ela diria se soubesse como Harry estava usando essas habilidades aprendidas com os Dursley.

Devido a essas habilidades muito bem treinadas, Harry não só sabia que Sirius estava acordado, como também sabia que Sirius estava disposto a se embolar gostoso logo de manhã cedo. O rapaz imaginou se seria cruel, uma vez que ele também sabia muito bem que Sirius odiava ser ignorado. Harry imaginava o motivo. Especulava que talvez fossem os anos de Azkaban, ou que talvez ele sempre houvesse sido mimado, um Black que era quase nobreza, como o próprio Sirius já tinha admitido uma vez. Fosse como fosse, Sirius não deveria demorar a demonstrar sua impaciência e a buscar a satisfação de sua necessidades.

Harry amava que Sirius fosse impaciente ao pedir amor. Ele exigia ser amado, e Harry tinha mais do que prazer em atender essa exigência. Houve uma época em que Harry temera que Sirius o estivesse confundindo com seu pai. Sirius negara, claro, mas ainda havia uma ponta de dúvida no rapaz. Ele queria ser amado como Harry, não como filho de James. Sirius queria deixar bem claro que aquele não era o caso. Teimoso, Harry discutia sempre que o assunto voltava à tona. Então foi outro processo. Os dois discutiram muito, conversaram bastante, e terminaram se embolando durante dias a fio. Harry finalmente aceitou as evidências de que Sirius separara as coisas.

Agora ele tinha em mãos um amante exigente, impaciente, de pavio curto, que compensava os momentos de estresse com sessões de amor intensas. Por isso, pelas manhãs, Sirius geralmente começava a grunhir e Harry já tomava a iniciativa, para evitar resmungos. Mas naquela manhã, Sirius parecia paciente, totalmente fora de seu comportamento habitual, disposto a deixar Harry ler o jornal em paz, e reler, se quisesse. Afinal, pelos cálculos de Harry, geralmente só se passavam cinco minutos até que Sirius se atirasse em cima dele, faminto. Nessas ocasiões, Sirius não o largaria até que os dois estivessem suados, melados e ofegantes, abraçadinhos no êxtase pós-coital.

Aparentemente, os cálculos de Harry estavam errados.

Como Sirius demorara a tomar alguma atitude, Harry teve alguns minutos de dúvida. Ele estava a ponto de desistir de fingir que lia o jornal e se atirar no seu Animago. O sangue já fugia para o meio de suas pernas, e ele não poderia disfarçar por muito mais tempo. A ereção traidora começava a se formar quando ele sentiu o colchão se movimentar e o Animago alojar-se bem entre suas coxas. A respiração quente e úmida que Harry sentiu no meio das pernas confirmou que Sirius literalmente salivava – tanto quanto o próprio Harry.

Quando sua ereção foi inteiramente engolfada por Sirius, Harry soltou um suspiro. "_Paciência realmente tem suas recompensas_", pensou ele, rapidamente.

Mas durou pouco, porque logo em seguida ele não estava em condições pensar em mais nada, porque também estava entrando no "processo" de acordar.


End file.
